Currently, the large-sized or medium-sized power converter is common in the power electronics field. However, the power converter is generally made into a whole and has a large volume and large weight. It is difficult to transport, disassemble, assemble and maintain this power converter.
A high-power voltage source converter is illustrated as an example. It is difficult to design the power portion of the high-power voltage source inverter into a module due to the structure of the main circuit. Even if a modular design is desirable, however, the members of the power module are fixed to the power module in the traditional lock manner, resulting in the less compact structure of the converter and the more messy of wiring. The bulk modules of the converter will further increase the difficulty in the assembling, disassembling or maintenance of the converter. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, as the main parts of the power portion in a traditional high-power voltage source converter, a plurality of IGBT module 12 is separately mounted into the cabinet 7 one by one, and each IGBT module is fixed by four screws 8. The above installation will make trouble in the disassembling, assembling or maintenance of the entire converter.